ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machine Armor Mark IV
The War Machine Armor Mark IV was the fourth armor used by James Rhodes during the Battle of Wakanda. It was created sometime after the Captain America: Civil War, as a replacement to the War Machine Armor Mark III, which was damaged by Vision at the Clash of the Avengers. Armor Design The War Machine Armor Mark IV features a bulkier design compared to its predecessors, sporting digital camouflage applied over the classic black/grey color scheme. The suit's design is most likely an improvement of the Iron Man Armor Mark XLVI. Featuring an advanced arsenal of wrist-mounted micro-cannons, micro-missiles, and a tri-barreled machine gun, this armor's combat feats are unmatched by any of its contemporaries. Armor Features Armor The suit is presumably constructed from an advanced Gold-Titanium alloy similar to other Iron Man armors. Improving upon the flaws of its predecessor, the armor's upper torso appears to have been reinforced with much thicker plates. Collapsible helmet The armor features collapsible helmet similar to ones used on Iron Man Armors Mark XLVI and XLVII. it was shown in the immediate aftermath of the decimation and during the attack on Thanos' farm. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor amplifies user's strength to extreme levels using advanced exoskeleton similar to Iron Man's armors. Its strength was such that Rhodes was able to restrain one of Thanos' arms with minimal effort. Enhanced durability: The suit is capable of shrugging off extremely powerful strikes and blasts while being completely bulletproof. This was demonstrated during the battle of Wakanda when it withstood a hit from Cull Obsidian's chain-hammer and the resulting fall with little to no damage. It also remained fully operational even after being subjected to the power of the Space Stone. Crippled walking support: Built in support systems to assist Rhodes while walking. F'light:' The armor features advanced flight stabilizers with additional thrusters in the shins of both legs as well as on the lower back. Backpack unit: Backpack unit mounted on suit's back featuring repulsor wings for stabilised flight, missile mortar batteries and a chain railgun. Weapons Repulsors: The armor features flight-grade repulsor foot thrusters and hand stabilisers for high velocity travel as well as if need firing a concentrated concussive plasma blasts. Unibeam: Similarly to Iron Man suits the War Machine Mark IV features unibeam presumably on par to unibeam on Iron Man Mark XLVI and XLVII armors. Wrist Mounted Micro-Cannons: Two pairs of micro-cannons on the armor's armor's upper and lower forearms for increased firepower. Micro-Missiles: Two pods of Micro-Missiles mounted on armor's shoulders and backpack. Used to slow down outrider advance on Wakandan army. Micro-Bombs: Micro-Bombs stored in backpack unit used to bomb outriders that managed to bypass Wakanda's energy barrier. Tri-barreled Chain Railgun: Tri-barreled electro-magnetic cannon, capable of firing high rate of fire while giving unprecedented level of firepower over predecessor's back mounted weapon, since rounds fly at hyper-velocity (Mach 5 and beyond) the sheer kinetic energy produced by impacts can destroy most targets. The Railgun is stored in backpack. It was used to slow down outrider advance on Wakandan army, as well as to fire on Thanos. Notes * In original script of Infinity War Rhodes (suffering from PTSD after his fall in Captain Ameirca Civil War) was present during the battle in Edinburgh by remotely controlling War Machine Mark IV armor from Avengers Compound alongside Bruce Banner inside Hulkbuster Mark II (seen in holo-projection). It was meant to be destroyed in original Infinity War script and replaced by War Machine Mark V in battle of Wakanda. https://www.artstation.com/artwork/KaGdR9 Gallery Avengers Full Charge Infinity War(trailer).png|Avengers (including War Machine) charging through Wakandan forest War Machine Mk. 4 figure|Figure with backpack deployed War Machine (Wakanda).png|War Machine flying to battle War Machine(1).png|War Machine at the begining of the batte of Wakanda War Machine (Micro bombing run).png|War Machine Micro-bombing run Infinity_War_182.jpg|suppressing outrider advance War Machine firing at Thanos.png|War Machine firing at Thanos front view when firing.jpg|War Machine moments before getting hit by Obsidian's hammer War Machine Mk. 4|Front view with Chain railgun deployed War Machine Incapacitated (Space Stone).png|War Machine crushed by the space stone Avengers_defeated.png|War Machine with rest of "Team Earth" Mark V backpack(front).jpg|War Machine (Mark V) backpack deployed (final model) Mark V backpack(back).jpg|Mark V backpack rear (final model) Mark IV backpack.jpg|Mark IV backpack (concept) phil-saunders-warmachinemk4-b3-web.jpg|Original Suit's sketch phil-saunders-rhodeyremotecontrollingwm-web.jpg|Original scenario art (Mark IV in remote pilot mode) Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999